


Spare the Spare

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: "Kill the spare.""Wait! Spare the spare!"





	

~ Spare the Spare ~

"Kill the spare," Voldemort ordered... but as Wormtail raised his wand to carry out his master's wish, another voice cried out.

"Wait, wait! _Spare_ the spare."

"Who said that?" the Dark Lord demanded, furious that someone dared to countermand his order.

"Me," the voice hissed, and a filthy old hobo stepped out from between the gravestones. "I wondered who the hell was making so much racket out in the graveyard at this time of night, figured it was those damn teenage muggles playing at being vampires again. I'm almost disappointed that it weren't. I'm in the mood for a bit of sport. Ah, well... I like the looks of that boy, though, handsome fellow, and I'll be taking him off your hands if you don't mind..." And he cast a stunner at Cedric, who did not even bother to attempt to dodge the spell, figuring that he had a better chance at escaping from this strange old man than he did a whole flock of Death Eaters.

"Ugh, go away Uncle Morfin. You're so annoying!" Voldemort responded in Parseltongue so that none of his followers could understand what he was saying. "I'm trying to have my dramatic resurrection ceremony here and you're _ruining_ it!"

"Drama llama," Morfin replied, chuckling. "I'll just take the boy and be on my way, then." He grabbed Cedric by the hair and disapparated with him, dragging him back to his lair to do Merlin only knew what...

~ end ~

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for whiny Voldemort.


End file.
